fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartfilia Lucy
Heartfilia Lucy (ハートフィリア・ルーシィ, Hātofiria Rūshi) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and incredible piece of ass, who also happens to be the daughter of Heartfilia Jude and Heartfilia Layla, distant relative of Lobster Michelle, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of its Team Natsu. After the defeat of Arlong, she was given a bounty with Luffy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, though it reamins unknown along with Natsu, Gray and Erza's. Appearance :Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh (English), Aya Hirano (Japanese) Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. Though in the 2-year timeskip, she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large, succulent breasts, and a curvaceous body. Lucy's tramp stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink because it alerts possible partners as to "what lies beneath". Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a love heart-shaped end that she uses on Juvia's buns when forcing her to watch Gray and herself perform unspeakable acts (sexy time!) . She also wears some sort of high heels. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Her weight is 47kg (103 lbs), age is 17, and her birthday is July 1. Gallery File:Lucy_in_Bunny_suit01.jpg|Lucy in a bunny dancer suit in manga. File:Lucy_in_bunny_suit.jpg|Lucy in a bunny dancer suit in anime. File:Winter_lucy_render_by_archer_by_artofarcher.png|Lucy's winter outfit. File:304609751_nrwTUgV.jpg|Lucy's boner inducing dating attire. File:Celestial_clothes_L.jpg|Lucy's second celestial clothes and twin pony tail hair do, which, when taken from behind, provides her partners with substantial leverage and hence maximum "depth". File:lucy_bunny_assembly_by_solci_chan.png|Lucy's bunny suit in Memory Days. File:Lucy_2YL.png|Lucy's apperance after the two year timeskip. File:Lucy's_meditation.png|Lucy using "meditation" as a means to give fellow male guild-mates blue balls. File:Lucy_GMG.png|Lucy's tournament attire in the Grand Magic Games Arc. Personality Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and Magic skill. She is a clever, kind, and caring person. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping and cooking, assertive men, and her favorite color is blue. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families ever to be known. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Heartfilia Layla, she left home to follow her own path. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to use them as shields. She fights alongside them, and treats her spirits as people, while others treat them as tools and objects, at her worst, she will only "use" their "tools" as "objects". She will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even if it costs her life. Even though she is technically the owner of her spirits, she denies being called that and instead, calls herself their friend. Though Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problem standing up to fight, take damage, and run straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. Though she doesn't have overwhelming power, like the others in her team, she has learned to think outside the box to fight, and has caught Natsu's stubbornness in not giving up. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **McGarden Levy **Strauss Mirajane **Strauss Lisanna **Alberona Cana *Team Natsu **Happy **Dragneel Natsu **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Nefeltari Vivi *Karoo *Kureha *Nefeltari Nebra *Portgaz D. Ace *Mombran Cricket *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Heartfilia Jude (father deceased) *Heartfilia Layla (mother deceased) *Ashley Lucy (Edolas counterpart) *Anna Hearthfilia (ancestor) Neutral *Kageyama *Team Lyon **Vastia Lyon **Horhorta Toby **Blendy Sherry **Suzuki Yuka *Fernandes Jellal *Cobra Rivals Enemies *Alvida Pirates *Alvida *Duke Everlue *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Ganzack Pirates **Ganzak *Eisenwald **Erigor *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Pirate Armada/Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Phantom Lord **Porla Jose *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Oración Seis **Brain *Daphne *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Byro *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Jube *Grimoire Heart **Hades *Rob Lucci *Gecko Moria *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki *Magellan *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou Magic & Abilities Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has fifteen different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke. *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemi and Mini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the The Compass, Pyxis. Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carving on the left lens' bottom left part, consisting of a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame. It's unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Weapons *'Normal Whip': A normal whip which Lucy initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Lucy was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt. *River of Stars: An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas,Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks, living up to the whip's appearance and origin. The River of Stars is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the summer as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy It was around seven-ten years old. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away, at the age of sixteen years old, from home just over a one year before the beginning of the story. Synopsis Layla Heartfilia and died at the age twentynine years old when Lucy had just seven-ten years old Lucy was born when her mother was nineteen-twenty-two years oldCategory:Humans Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Protagonists Category:Heartfilia Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies